Bird Daddy
by FearlessFighter22
Summary: Harry wants company. Fawkes complies. Human!Fawkes/Harry


"Acid pops."

The door to Dumbledore's office opened, the stairway slowly spinning around as Harry stepped on it to go into the office. It was the one place he felt most at home, especially now that he had been spending so many evenings bent over a Pensive with Dumbledore, watching Tom Riddle's slow descent into darkness.

Dumbledore hadn't arrived yet, and although Harry knew he should be getting in the right headspace, his mind was actually just running through the long list of girls who happened to be obsessed with him. He wanted to focus on the real problems, like saving the world and not getting himself and everyone else killed, but sometimes girls just seemed like such a bigger problem. He wanted Ginny to notice him again, but at a certain point he had to wonder if he only wanted her _because_ she was suddenly so disinterested in him. Then there was all the girls who wouldn't stop trying to slip him love potions.

All he wanted was to find someone nice, and genuine. Someone who could understand him and the pain he goes through on a daily basis. Someone who understood his suffering and could pull him out of the deep tragic darkness he was constantly consumed by. Someone with nice, pretty red hair. Someone with an attitude. Someone who was always there to help him, no questions asked. Someone who was an excellent flier.

His wandering thoughts were brought back to the present by a squawk.

"Oh, sorry Fawkes, I didn't see you there," Harry said, walking over to the bird's stand. Could the bird understand him? He had always wondered. He absent-mindedly stroked the fiery bird, Fawkes pushing his head against Harry's palm.

"Must be kind of boring being holed up in here all day, huh?" He asked, stroking under the bird's chin. Fawkes trilled softly. "Yeah, I bet" Harry said distractedly. "Sometimes I wish I could just hole myself up somewhere and not talk to anyone." Fawkes trilled again. Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, you get me."

Harry threw himself across Dumbledore's chair and closed his eyes, unsure of how long he'd be able to enjoy the peace and quiet of Dumbledore's office. Being alone was nice, sure, but realistically? He wanted someone who understood him, all of him, more than anything. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and flipped it in his palm, feeling the cool wood absentmindedly. "I wish I had someone who understood me."

"I know what you mean," a deep, thickly Irish accented voice purred. Harry felt a warm hand touch his thigh. "You can't _imagine_ how long I've waited for someone to talk to."

"What the _fuck,_ " Harry yelped, jumping up out of the chair and bracing himself against the desk in his surprise. "What—"

"Language, Harry," the voice chuckled from his spot on the chair. "You wouldn't want Dumbledore to hear you swear like that." Harry was about to shout again, angry this time, before he finally looked _up._

The boy now sitting in Dumbledore's chair was _gorgeous._ Harry had never _really_ questioned his sexuality before, but… _damn._ His vibrant red hair contrasted brightly against his tanned skin and bright green eyes, and he wore jeans and a plain white tee shirt. He was lounging across the chair lazily, staring intently at Harry's surprised expression, a smirk creeping slowly onto his face. Harry's eyes dropped to admire his slightly bulging biceps, and the boy chuckled softly.

"I uhh—" Harry coughed. "What happened to Fawkes? Who are you?"

Fawkes stood and walked closer to Harry. He was significantly taller than Harry—not that Harry was thinking about that. Just an observation. "Harry, it's me," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I've been waiting for so long for us to be alone together."

"W-what?" He stuttered, wondering why he had suddenly lost his tongue.

Fawkes, who was now so close to Harry that Harry could practically feel his breath, reached out and put one finger on Harry's lips. "Shh…" He hushed, taking one step closer so that his body was firmly pressed against Harry's. He couldn't escape. He was trapped against the desk. He was an athlete, his strength was probably enough that he might be able to push the former bird away, but the moment the thought entered his mind he realized he didn't want to. What he really wanted, if he allowed himself to be honest, was….to let Fawkes have his way with him.

He lifted up his head and closed the gap between them, threading his hands through Fawkes' hair and pulling him closer, enjoying the feeling of Fawkes' warm mouth against his. It was like Fawkes was an ocean, and he was drowning in him. He didn't want to come up for air, he didn't want to break apart the magical kiss that they were sharing. Fawkes' mouth drifted lower, attacking Harry's jaw with soft bites. Harry moaned. It was a lewd, humiliating sound, but Fawkes loved it and it only made him tackle Harry's mouth with more ferocity, only stopping for a moment to whisper "I love it when you make those sounds, Harry" into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, every part of his body tingling at the phoenix's words. He felt himself growing harder by the second, and he knew that Fawkes could feel his erection pressing against his thigh.

He shoved Fawkes away, one question still on his mind.

"What's wrong, pet?" Fawkes asked him, looking almost hurt that Harry had pushed him away.

Pet? Harry was confused. Wasn't Fawkes the pet in this scenario?

"How are you human?" Harry blurted out. "I mean, weren't you just a bird? Am I imagining this? Is it…is it Voldemort doing something to my mind again, because I swear if I'm imagining this and I'm really going crazy I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take thi—"

"Harry, calm down," Fawkes interrupted him halfway through his slippery slope. "You're not going crazy. I was a bird, but not really. I'm an animagus. I've always been a human, but ever since I found the power to take the Phoenix as an animagus form I have needed to stay as a bird, close to Dumbledore's side, so that my tears and healing powers could not be used by Voldemort. I've been watching you for a while. I love….I love how brave you are. How courageous. You embody Gryffindor more than anyone else I've ever seen. I've been waiting, patiently, for you to be old enough and now…" He eyed him up and down, eyes seeming to settle right around Harry's bulging crotch. "Now you're definitely old enough."

"A-am I?" Harry stuttered.

"You're perfect." Fawkes could feel warm blood rushing to his face and… _down there._ He grasped the back of Harry's neck gruffly, bringing their foreheads to meet. Harry was trembling now, absolutely shaken with desire. Fawkes fingered the buttons on Harry's shirt, smirking softly as more of Harry's clean-shaven chest was exposed. Harry whimpered at Fawkes' touch, pushing his pelvis forward. Fawkes ground against him, completely removing Harry's shirt now.

"G-god fucking… JESUS, Fawkes-" Harry was ashamed to hear his own voice reach an unflattering new octave as the larger man drifted his lips down to the sixth years alabaster collar bones, "How did you know I was- AH!" Harry's voice cracked into a whimper as Fawkes bit down on his chest, redoubling the phoenix's desire.

"Mmmm, irony is a funny thing Harry…" Fawkes allowed his sentence to trail off as he placed his thumb and forefinger on the smaller boy's chin, lazily tracing the contours of Harry's lip with his thumb. "The Chosen One, a helpless masochist. What would your fans think if they knew about all of this?" He teased, sliding his free hand down to brush Harry's now-obvious erection.

"Fawkes- God, Fawkes, you're such a- HHH- fucking tease… just-please, I-"

In one swift movement, the animangus had the sixth year's face down on the desk with his arms pinned firmly behind his behind his back. " 'Please'. Isn't that adorable. Tell me, pretty boy, what exactly do you want so badly?

"You know what?" Harry screamed, "I just want you to get it over with. Take me bird daddy!"

And he did. He took him. He took him all the way to the ice cream store where they got that good popsicle, if you know what we mean.

Have you ever seen a video of puppy eating a watermelon for the first time? The taste of that cool sweet liquid on the lips of a virgin pup who didn't expect it after eating dog food his entire life? The face that the sweet virgin pup makes was the exact look on Harry's at the moment of penetration.

Then he put the peen in the butt and moved it around and it was great. Afterwards Harry cried because he had premarital sex and he was unsure about the legality about marrying a bird.

The End


End file.
